Who's Fanfaction?
by BlackBlood8478
Summary: Heres my take on what would happen if the Doctor Who characters wrote their own fnfictions. Sorry for the bad name.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but i'm going to be a bad girl and write this story. 'Cuz dem cray-cray plot bunnies ain't leavin me alone. Ok I know how much you guys love hearing me babble, but heres the story.**_

**The Daleks**: _AND THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL DALEK EMPEROR BANISHED THE HATED DOCTOR TO THE TIME VORTEX FOR ALL ETERNITY. _

_THE END_

**Rose: **_Bad Wolf._

_The End_

**The 10th Doctor: "**_Oh ,Doctor, you're so brave and strong", said Rose, "Marry me!" And they all lived happily ever after_

_The End_

**Captain Jack: **"_Oh, Jack, you're so brave and strong", said the Doctor, "Marry me!" And all Jack's creepy fangirl dreams came true_

_The End_

**Donna: **_Wait doctor who?_

_The End_

**Martha: **_*pathetic girly sobs* WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME?! *more pathetic girly sobs*_

_The End_

**The 11th Doctor: **_And Amy, Rory, and River agreed with the completely handsome Doctor that bowties, stetsons, and fezzes are cool._

_The End_

**Amy: **_And the Doctor came back for little Amilia and they got married and had lots of kids_

_The End_

**River: **_And the Doctor finally figured out why River always carries handcuffs around every where *sly grin*_

_The End_

**The Master: **_This is a complete wast of time... I guess I do have this to say though STOP WRITING THOS LOVY-DOVE FANFICS ABOUT THE DOCTOR AND ME I'M DEAD!...or am I..._

_The End_

_**caugh caugh weez... Its caugh caugh DONE! Yes well that only took half an hour. So if you gyes want me to cotenu this just let me know in a review or PM me. The first person to do so gets a virtual cookie! the first three a mintion in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I know i'm a bad girl for not updating my other stories, but frankly...I don't care. . WARNING THIS AUTHORESS IS CURRENTLY ON A SUGAR HIGH RANDOMNESS MAY OCCUR. IMMEDIATELY TEST YOUR IQ IF YOU FIND YOURSELF DOING ANY OF THE FOLLOWING (1. FOLLOWING THIS STORY (2. LIKING THIS STORY (3. THINKING LIKE THE AUTHORESS (DALEKS DRESSED AS CUPCAKES WHALE WATCHING PUPPIES WEARING SUNGLASSES ON YOUTUBE ) RESULTS MAY VARY. Before we continue to the story i wanted to give a shout out to 'Arrow' (who gets a cookie!) and 'Lastsyns' thanks you guys! Ok enough babbling here's the story :D **_

**Mickey: **_And suddenly the beautiful princess Rose realized what a horrible mistake she had made choosing the strange wizard over the handsome sir Mickey._

_The End_

**Cyberman: **_This story has been DELETED_

_THE END_

**Weeping Angels: **_Sorry this FanFiction doesn't exist due to the fact that they can't move when we're staring at them and we weren't taking any chances._

_The End_

**The TARDIS: **_You will all refer to me as sexy. That is all._

_The End_

**DALEKS: **_YOU HUMANOIDS WILL WIPE THAT IMAGE OF THE DALEKS DRESSED AS CUPCAKES THAT THAT CURSED AUTHORESS HAS PLANTED IN YOUR TINY HUMANOID MINDS._

_THE END_

**The 9th Doctor: **_What's going on here I thought we were writing FanFiction?_

_The End_

**DALEKS: **_SILENCES DOCTOR WE SHALL SAY WHAT WE WISH._

_THE END_

**Authoress: **_You see people? This is what happens when you let me type at 1:50 in the morning seriously :P_

_The End_

**The Silence: **_Eh? What was I saying? Um...ok maybe it will come back to me later._

_The End_

**Rory: **_I'm skipping Rory 'cus he is a wimp and I hate him. Sorry._

_The End_

**Whoo that was bad I got writers block halfway through. Sorry it wasn't as good as the last chapter. I like reviews almost as much as cupcakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey i'm not dead! So I want to thank Arrow, Lastsyns, Jade-Mexx, T.R. Wexler II, Mariana101, and WolfMagic48. Thanks you guys! All your comments are well welcomed (including flames) So this might be the last chapter for a while because i'm in the middle of writing a Doctor Who song -fic for DeviantArt (and maybe here if you guys want me to) and a detective story about Sally Sparrow. Just thought I would give you all a heads up! So heres the story...**_

* * *

**Sally Sparrow: **_And Kathy Nightingale lived happily ever after with her love in the past._

_The End _

**The 10th Doctor: **_Sally, thats not a fanfiction that really happened._

_The End_

**Sally Sparrow: **_Doctor, I can write whatever I want and you can't tell me otherwise_

_The End_

**The 10th Doctor: **_O.o_

_The End_

**Sally Sparrow: **_^.^_

_The End_

**Authoress: **_YOU GUYS! Stop writing random stuff its called Who's __Fanfiction_ _not Who's random conversations!_

_The End_

**The 10th Doctor + Sally Sparrow:**_Fine_

_The End_

**Russia: **_And all the countries became one with mother Russia,da?_

_The End_

**Authoress: **_Russia?! What the heck you're not even in Doctor Who. GO BACK TO HETALIA!_

_The End_

**Rory: **_When am I going to get a turn?_

_The End_

**Authoress: **_Never now get back in the corner!_

_The End_

**River Song: **_And the Doctor and River went on a romantic picnic in the Medusa Cascade_

_The End_

**The TARDIS: **_And the Doctor finally fixed the Chameleon circuit_

_The End_

* * *

_**Yeah I know that chapter sucked, but its late and i'm too tired to think. I promise I'll make up for it in the next let me know if you get the Russia reference. Bye!**_


End file.
